brandonman2000s_piston_cup_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
1956 Piston Cup Season
The 1956 Piston Cup Season was the 6th Piston Cup Season, and the last season for Slim Hood and Duke Coulters. Racers Dinoco/Sludge Cola 5 - Slim Hood (Last Season) Rev-N-Go/Kirby 8 - Levi Mitchan Tank Coat 11 - Junior Moon Easy Idle 15 - Perry Douglas Southern Gold 17 - Jet Robinson Nitroade 28 - Morris Axler Retread 29 - Buford Camshaft Gasprin 32 - George Davidson Mood Springs 33 - Lee Cunningham (Rookie) Lil' Torquey Pistons 34 - River Scott N20 Cola/Jen's Diner 44 - Floyd Morgan Rust-Eze 51 - Earl Grease Leak Less 52 - Robert Johnson Octane Gain 58 - Jerry Black RPM 64 - Samuel Conrev Shifty Drug 70 - Duke Coulters (Last Season) Sidewall Shine 74 - Slide Powers Tach-O-Mint/Lucky's 82 - Trick Guzzler Tow Cap/Bumper Save 90 - Rusty Dipstick Sputter Stop 91 - Randy Lawson Spare Mint 93 - Maxwell Turner Shiny Wax 94 - Louise Nash Clutch Aid 121 - Kurt Shiftright Re-Volting 300 - LeRoy Heming Racing Schedule #Florida 500 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner:Lee Cunningham #Thomasville 400 at Thomasville Speedway Winner:Junior Moon #BnL 350 at BnL Raceway Winner:Louise Nash #Olympus 500 at Kansas Speedway Winner:Robert Johnson #Thunder Hollow 300 at Thunder Hollow Winner:Robert Johnson #Palm Mile 350 at Palm Mile Speedway Winner:Duke Coulters #Smasherville 350 at Smasherville Winner:Junior Moon #RPM 400 at Fireball Beach Winner:Louise Nash #Calladega 500 at Calladega Winner:Lee Cunningham #Sun Valley 500 at Sun Valley Speedway Winner:Slim Hood #Tailgator 400 at Tailgator Speedway Winner:Floyd Morgan #Everfree 350 at Everfree Raceway Winner:River Scott #Copper Canyon 400 at Copper Canyon Speedway Winner:Junior Moon #Rocker Arms 500 at Rocker Arms Speedway Winner:Jet Robinson #N20 Cola 600 at Charlotte Springs Speedway Winner:Junior Moon #Georgia Safety Horn 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner:Robert Johnson #Pocono 500 at Pocono Winner:Junior Moon #Homestead 350 at Homestead Winner:Junior Moon #Nitroade 355 at Martinsville Winner:Morris Axler #Data Shift 400 at Data Shift Speedway Winner:Junior Moon #Daniel 500 at Daniel Speedway Winner:Junior Moon #Zero Cal N20 Cola 400 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner:Samuel Conrev #Leak Less 400 at Sonoma Raceway Winner:Duke Coulters #Brickyard 400 at Indianapolis Speedway Winner:Junior Moon #Memphis 400 at Memphis Winner:Robert Johnson #Richmond 500 at Richmond Winner:Duke Coulters #Darlington 350 at Darlington Winner:Rusty Dipstick #Tank Coat 400 at Las Vegas Winner:Junior Moon #Heartland 400 at Heartland Winner:Lee Cunningham #Rustbelt 400 at Rustbelt Winner:Perry Douglas #Grandol 350 at Grandol Oil Co. Raceway Winner:Junior Moon #Mood Springs/Sputter Stop 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner:Junior Moon #Spare Mint 400 at Rocker Arms International Speedway Winner:Floyd Morgan #Dinoco 400 at Motor Speedway of the South Winner:Junior Moon #Los Angeles 500 at Los Angeles International Speedway Winner:Louise Nash #Fireball Beach 500 at Fireball Beach Winner:Jet Robinson (Junior Moon is the Champion) Final Standings # #11 Junior Moon Wins:13 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #52 Robert Johnson Wins:4 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #70 Duke Coulters Wins:3 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #34 River Scott Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #94 Louise Nash Wins:3 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #300 LeRoy Heming Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #33 Lee Cunningham Wins:3 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #51 Earl Grease Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #5 Slim Hood Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #15 Perry Douglas Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #44 Floyd Morgan Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #28 Morris Axler Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #8 Levi Mitchan Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #82 Trick Guzzler Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #17 Jet Robinson Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #58 Jerry Black Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #64 Samuel Conrev Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #90 Rusty Dipstick Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #29 Buford Camshaft Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #93 Maxwell Turner Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #121 Kurt Shiftright Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #74 Slide Powers Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #32 George Davidson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #91 Randy Lawson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: Category:Piston Cup Seasons